The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, an information processor, a printing program, and a printing method.
When data, such as images generated by an information processor, are printed by means of a printing apparatus, printing is performed, for instance, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-117746 (abstract, claims), as follows. Print attributes, such as a size and type of printing paper, print position, and printing method, are set by means of a GUI (graphical user interface) provided by a printer driver program having been installed in an information processor, and thereafter printing is performed in accordance with the print attributes.
Meanwhile, in recent years, printing apparatuses in which print attributes can be set, such as printers of a stand-alone type, have become commercially available. Such a printing apparatus has a problem that, when print attributes having been set on the printing apparatus side differ from those having been set on an information processor side, normal printing is prohibited.
In addition, such a printing apparatus has another problem that, in a case where the printing apparatus is shared by a plurality of information processors, when print attributes of the printing apparatus are changed by one user, thereafter, printing performed for other users has attributes other than those intended.